Who Knew?
by KatRat
Summary: Who knew that Riza would find that kid? Who knew that that kid might actually be able bring Roy and Riza together? with a little planning by Maes of course. **Story being rewritten and moved, please read Author Info for more info.
1. The Unexpected

**EDIT: PLEASE READ! **

**!Attention! **

**This story is in the process of being rewritten on another account!**

**This story is being moved to a different account and is being continued on there! Please Look at my Author Info and it will give a full explanation on there. **

**Thank you!**

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! this is my first fanfic by the way(so don't expect it to be absolutely amazing). And just to let you know this takes place after the series(but i'm not gonna put anything from the movie)..and uhmm…Maes is here! and Roy doesn't have an eyepatch! Hehe…hmm forgive me i'm weird ... & I know I don't have accurate ages, but that's just the way it is. Anyways on with the fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own FMA is the day Ed becomes taller than Roy(and even if that happens i still do not own FMA)**

**Chapter one: The Unexpected**

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's House

"Ugh.." First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye sighed as she slowly got out of bed. It was 5:30 AM and it was time to get ready for another day of work...She yawned the went through her daily, morning routine: She took a shower, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and fed Black Hayate. Everything would've went well except the hot water ran out, her uniform still needed to be put in the dryer, she burned her hand while cooking on the stove, and accidentally spilt Hayate's food all over the floor. So the answer is yes, there was alot of swearing that morning and she's having a bad day.

But in spite of all that, she eventually got ready for work(even though she'll probably run late). Before she walked out her door Hayate trotted up to her with the leash dangling from his mouth.

"Hmm..Alright Hayate, I'll bring you along today. Just don't cause any trouble" Riza said referring the the warehouse 13 quickly bent down and attached Hayate's leash to his collar.

_"Some day this might turn out to be." _She thought to herself as she continued pacing down the sidewalk towards Central HQ.  
As she continued down the street with Hayate... A young boy, probably no older than 9, ran around the corner of the sidewalk and bumped right into Riza, knocking himself toward the ground. This startled Riza for a moment, not even noticing him at first. She examined boy, who had shaggy dark brown hair, auburn eyes, and was wearing a slightly ripped dark red shirt and khaki shorts going down to his knees. She watched him as he got himself off the ground,had his hand gripping his shoulder, and then looked up at her. He had a frightened look on his face, "P-please help me.." the boy stuttered as he took away his hand from his left shoulder, and pulled up his sleeve to reveal a deep cut in his left shoulder.

Riza's eyes became wide and took the boy's hand "Come with me" Riza quickly said as she, the boy, and Hayate ran towards Central. "_I'll get some doctors at HQ to look at this boy" _she thought as she glanced down at the boy and her soft side kicked in, "I'm Riza, what's your name?" Riza asked the boy, smiling somewhat

The boy sniffled, "My name's Chris...Chris Hale" he responded quietly but loud enough for Riza to hear. But before Riza could respond he continued,

"I'm 8 years old. My mother died when I was only 4 ..S-so my father had to care for me, but w-whenever he comes home now it's always late at night, he's drunk, and he always smells like beer. I never liked father, he would always treat me badly" Chris paused for a few seconds, "And when he came home this morning he was drunk and mad...He had a knife and well...That's how I got that cut." he said.

Riza of course was angry at his father for doing such a horrible thing and tried to comfort Chris, "It's okay..You're safe now." Riza, Chris, and Hayate continued walking.

-  
_Meanwhile...A few blocks down from where Riza was..._  
-

"DAMN IT MAES WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Roy yelled as his best friend drove him and Roy to work.

"Sorry Roy, if I knew I'd leave late for work this morning I wouldn't have offered to pick you up" Maes replied but then flashed a big grin. "But on the bright side I got these new pictures of Elysia! Isn't she the most adorable thing you've ever seen Roy? She's turning 7 this weekend!" And he flashed out a picture of Elysia watering flowers in their front yard with a little pink watering can. But still keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him

"Yes I know Maes.." Roy sighed at his family-obsessed friend. "You mentioned that 49 times in the past two days" Roy grumbled

"Really? You actually counted how many times?" Maes thought out loud. "But still! What are you planning to buy for her birthday? Maybe a dollhouse, a pretty dress, a teddy-" Maes continued on and on while Roy had learned to tune out the rest.

Roy looked blankly out the window as he saw two figures in the distance. He thought they looked familiar as they drove closer. Then he realized who the woman was. "Maes! Pull over it's Hawkeye!" Roy pointed out on the sidewalk. Maes quickly came back to reality, nodded and pulled over.

Riza noticed the car that pulled over beside her. She quickly noticed the two men in the front.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" she asked while Chris just stared up at the two.

"Just get in the car we're on our way to HQ" Roy said as Riza opened up the back and she, Chris, and Hayate all got in. Then Maes continued driving when that all-too-familiar grin of his appeared on his face.

"Hey Riza! That's one handsome boy you got there!..How can you keep him in the dark from us!..." Maes babbled on, "So tell me Riza, who's the father?" Maes asked cheerfully.

Riza sighed, "Hughes, he's not my child." she simply put. "Let me explain..." Then Riza explained about Chris, how he got his cut, ect. During all this, Chris was petting Black Hayate. "So there" Riza concluded. By the time she was done explaining they already arrived at HQ and were walking through the front doors. Roy and Maes were in front of the group. Chris was nervous about his new surroundings so he gripped onto Riza's hand. Riza of course didn't mind. Black Hayate was obidiently following behind his master.

They were on their way to Roy's office when Roy asked "So what now Riza?"

"Sir, I'm planning on having the doctors here look at his wound. But after that I don't know..." Riza sighed and looked down at Chris _'I wish I could adopt him or something..But there's alot of reasons I can't...' _she thought as she, Roy, Chris, Maes, and Hayate entered Roy's office.

"Morning General" his subordinates Falman and Fuery said in unison.

"Hey Chief" Havoc said as he lighted his cigarette. Havoc looked up to notice a kid was them "So..Who's the kid...Hawkeye...Is there something you didn't mention to us?" Havoc joked as a grin appeared on his face, but was waiting for safety on Riza's gun to click off.

But instead, Riza just sighed and said "No Havoc..He's not my kid" Then Riza quickly summerized the story to make things go along quicker.

"Ahh...I see" Fuery, Havoc, and Falman said. While all Breda could say was "H-hawkeye? Why'd you bring your mutt?" he stuttered while pointing at Hayate.

Riza ignored Breda's question while Roy went over to the phone and dialed the infirmary.

"This is General Roy Mustang...Well we've got a kid here and-...Could you take a look?...Alright" and Roy hung up the phone.  
"They said they'll take a look and try to help as much as they can, Maes can you take Chris down there?" Roy asked

"Sure! I'd be glad too! C'mon Chris, it'll be alright...You can see Riza later" Maes said trying to be as nice to the kid as possible

"Okay!" Chris said as he smiled, which was like the first time he smiled so far. "Bye Ms. Riza!" Chris called out as he and Maes exited the room.

Riza smiled at his comment, you couldn't exactly tell she was smiling. But it was there.

**A/N: Wow... Well hmmm...The second chapter's gonna be alot better(which will be up like really really really soon because the only reason I didn't continue this chapter was because I didn't want the first chapter to be long) ... haha and thanks Jack for kinda sorta helping me!(even though you dont have a fanfic account on here..which you should) Jack never stops to amaze me! Mwuahahaha!...I need to work on my evil laugh...**

**Anywho...Reviews are very much appreciated! If you review I shall give you all cookies! hehe **


	2. Frisky Consciences & A Surprising Choice

**A/N: Hiya! Thanks to those of you who reviewed! You guys are amazing!(I tend to say the word 'amazing' alot...) And well.. I know at times this can get out of character but i'm only human! And there's a few things i gotta clear up: In this fanfic...Roy's General..Because General Roy Mustang sounds so cool so deal with it.. And I'm not usually all too serious when it comes to writing stories soooo expect some randomness.** **_So expect different things_...And I know it's a slow beginning but bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: sighs No I do not own FMA...And I never will...No matter how many times I try..**

As Riza watched Maes and Chris go, she could just barely overhear Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Havoc whispering to each other, making another bet of some sort:

"I say that Riza's becoming soft because of that kid..." Falman whispered as the four of them huddled towards each other...

"My money's saying she's putting on an act!" Breda said while holding up the money in his hand

"I'm not gonna put any money down...But I agree with Breda.." Havoc simply put while his cigarette dangled from his mouth

"What about you Fuery? What'd you think" Breda said as he looked over at Fuery, waiting for his answer. This was followed by Havoc and Falman, so in other words it looked as though three vulturs staring down at their pray.

"Uh...Umm..." Fuery responded nervously, looking around at his fellow gamblers "Stop looking at me!" he exclaimed..Though in this situation this didn't help much. Then suddenly all four of them turned around after they heard an all too familiar sound

_Click_

"So.. what are you all talking about now?" Riza asked pointed her gun towards the small group. She was getting annoyed when it came to being bet onbut who wouldn't get mad?

Then Fuery scrambled pointlessly around the room yelling "Please don't shoot me!!! I have a whole life ahead of meeee!"  
This was followed by Havoc, Falman, and Breda randomly running around the room, like chickens scrambling around a farm with their heads cut off.**(aint that a lovely visual?)** And running a few times around the room, they found their desks, sat down and quickly got back to work.

And surprisingly Riza didn't even fire off one shot the whole time, odd isn't it? Riza sighed and clicked the safety back on her gun, then put it away. Then she realized she forgot to pick her and Roy's paperwork on their way in. She then headed for a door until...

Roy quickly stood up from his desk."Wait Lieutenant, where are you going?" Roy said so fast she could barely make out what he said

"I'm going to get your paperwork sir..." Riza replied with a somewhat confused look on her face

_'Damn it! Can't I ever get a break? Hmm...This time I could...Actually find a way to stall?..' _Roy thought quickly, trying to come up with a way to stall his work for a little longer. Then Roy heard this little voice in his head saying

"Tsk Tsk Tsk...Roy you know that's not the way.." Roy looked around him, trying to find out where the voice came from. Suddenly a little angelic version of Roy popped up on his right shoulder. **(And yes people it's those frisky little conscience you see in random stuff) **The little, 5-inch tall figure fixed his halo then cleared his throat to speak. Roy then looked over on his shoulder and stared at it in awe _'Am I going crazy?...'_ he thought

"Yes Roy it's me...You're conscience...It's been awhile hasn't it?..But I was _trying _to tell you, is that you shouldn't do this, I mean if you stall then you can get it done faster"It said while using hand motions to emphasize the meaning in his words

"Pshh...Who cares? Just stall for once. Take a chance for crying out loud!" Another voice cried out as a 5-inch devilish version of Roy popped up on his left shoulder. "I mean what's so wrong about it? Actually I shouldn't even be here but I had to because HE had to show up" he added while glaring at his opposite counter part.

Roy, who was dazed and confused switched glances between his left and right shoulder, watching the two trying to tell him what to do

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Riza asked observing the way he's acting.

Then Roy, plus this consciences looked up at Riza. "Uhh no...Actually I was just going to get get the paperwork for you?..."

"What are you-?" Riza was quickly cut off by a

"Ok!Be back in a bit" Roy said quickly as he darted out the room and shut the door behind him. _'Well...Now I can take a little detour and avoid the paperwork' _he thought as he put on a smirk and casually walked down the hallway.

"Score one for me" The devilish conscience cheered before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. While the other one just sighed and also disappeared.

_-Meanwhile...In the infirmary...-_

Maes watched the doctor from across the room as he inspected Chris's shoulder wound. Not too long after the doctor cleaned up the wound and started wrapping it up in bandages. Once the doctor was done Maes walked over to ask the doctor a few questions

"So..How is he?" Maes whispered. He trying to make sure that only the doctor could hear him and not Chris.

"Well his wound wasn't infected otherwise it could be much worse...And I also noticed some bruises on both his arms, so there's a pretty good chance that he abused at home." The doctor explained the best as he could, then he asked Maes "What do you plan to do with him now? You don't expect to send him back to his home do you?"

"Well we're definately not going to send him home...But besides that I'm not too sure.." Maes said and paused for a few seconds then asked "So can I take him back to the office now?"

"Yes, he's free to go. His wounds don't seem that serious to keep him down here any longer" The doctor smiled

Maes's serious look quickly disappeared and was replaced by a grin, "Thanks that's good to hear!...C'mon Chris let's go up and visit Riza"

"Okay!" Chris smiled and followed Maes out the door while waving goodbye to the doctor.

As Maes and Chris walked down the hall, something popped into Maes's mind and he said "Hey Chris you're not doing anything this weekend right?", and before Chris answered he continued, "Good! Because my little Elysia is turning 7 this weekend! You should come! Ohhh she'll be so delighted to meet you! You two will be great friends!" and again before Chris could answer Maes reached into his pocket and flashed out his latest picture of Elysia "She's the best, you'll see!" Then Maes put the picture back and continued walking.

"Umm..Okay.. but will happen to me now?" Chris asked as looked up at Maes "I don't wanna go back home..."

Maes slightly ruffled the kid's hair and smiled, "Don't worry Chris, you'll stick with us for now."

_-And Meanwhile..-_

Roy was done taking his detour and was running back towards the office with the stack of paperwork in his hands. While he was thinking in the back of his mind, _'Dammit, dammit, dammit, Riza's gonna kill me!'_ , For you see...When Roy takes a "small detour" to avoid paperwork, you all should know that it'll be a long detour. And apparantly this detour he took was pretty long. Long enough that Riza would figure out what he was up to.

As Roy continued running down the hall he noticed two people up, as soon as he noticed who they were he tried to stop running so stop but failed. And just guess who the two people up ahead were..Maes and Chris. So failing to stop, Roy ran straight into Maes, sending paperwork left and right.

The crash sent Roy towards the ground and same with Maes, while Chris was untouched by the crash and watched as the papers flied and as the two slowly got back up. Maes was the one to stand first and extended his arm to help Roy up. As soon as Roy stood up he ran his hand through his hair and looked around at the mess he created. "Great..." he mumbled

Roy sighed and started picking up the scattered paperwork. Maes and Chris helped out which made the process go much quicker. And by no time Roy had all his paperwork and the three were walking back to the office. On their way, Maes explained how Chris's condition was.

"So Roy... Got any idea what's gonna happen to Chris?" Maes whispered to Roy (and they were talking quiet enough so Chris wouldn't hear them)

"How am I suppose to know...We could drop him off at an orphanage." Roy said in a way as in he didn't care. Neither of the two said another word until they reached Roy's office.

When they got there, Roy dragged himself all the way across the room and dropped the stack of paperwork unto his desk. And though Riza DID figure out that Roy took another "detour" again, she didn't say anything about it.

"Miss Riza!" Chris called out as he found his way by Riza's desk and the two of them started to talk to one another.

"Hey, Roy can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Maes asked as he stood by the doorway

Roy sighed and walked across the room and over his friend as he shut the door behind him, leaving him and Maes in the hallway.  
"What do you want now?"

"Well I think I've figured out a place where Chris can stay!" Maes declared triumphantly "Though..Before I tell you you have to promise not to burn me to a crisp!"

"Maes...Where are you going at?..."

"I think you should adopt him!! I even have the adoption papers right here" Maes said as he handed the papers to Roy

"You've got to be kidding me.." Roy grumbled as he looked through the papers

"No, no I'm serious...And It'd mean alot to Riza" He grinned "I mean, you have enough money to care for Chris...And you have a huge house so there's plenty of room for him!"

Roy sighed and thought for a few minutes "Fine...I'd adopt Chris..." he said in defeat, "But I have no idea how to be a parent! So why should I?!"

"Ohh don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know" Maes replied back

Roy nodded and looked through the papers as he headed back into the office.

_'Operation "Get Roy a wife" is now in progress'_ Maes thought as he cheerfully headed to his office with another one of his grins on his face.

**A/N: Well ya I know this isnt the best chapter and yes** **_it does have a slow beginning I am aware of that_..And I know Roy would probably never ever adopt a kid but like I said expect different things.And oh yes..Sorry I didn't update sooner because I had internet problems and stuff lately...And uhh I'll try to put in more Royai fluff in the next few chapters and I'm trying my best people! I just thought it'd be different if I added that haha, anyways please review!! Next chapter's gonna be up really soon...**


	3. The Plan's in Action

**A/N: Hey! And thanks for the reviews!! All of these people deserve cookies:  
blknblupanther1, nuavakoa, winglessfairy25, loony lady lola, Jack, pocket-mandy-mae, nanyoky, your favorite plushie, Kristen, and saturn-fox...THANK YOU!...  
Especially to winglessfairy, loony lady lola, pocket-mandy-mae and Jack for reviewing both chapters and to Kristen and Jack for threatening me to continue the story during school...lol**_  
_**Well anyways speaking of school...School started for me like...right after I posted the first chapter, so school may be a reason why I may not update as soon as I want too (unless I have internet problems then that's a whole other story...) So yes and I uhh...**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own FMA...Or Roy...But I do own Chris! So ha!  
**

Ambitious. Smug. Cocky. Cynical. Womanizer. Procrastinator.

Those words are probably the closest thing to describe Roy Mustang's personality. But deep down, he's probably a really nice guy, right? Nice enough to adopt a child? I mean, he has no parenting skills, he's a bachelor, and judging by the way he acts, he's probably not too fond of children either. And I'm pretty sure that anyone in Central HQ wouldn't consider General Roy Mustang, a parent. This is what was going through Roy's mind right now: The adoption.

_'Damn. How did Maes convince me to do this?' _Roy thought as he was sitting at his desk, reading through the adoption papers for probably about the twentith time today(though he already signed them, he just hasn't sent them in yet). It's currently the afternoon, and since this morning when Maes persuaded Roy to adopt Chris, Roy hasn't told anyone else about his decision so far. He wasn't sure how they'd take it.

Roy sighed and looked around the office..Everything was pretty much the same as usual: Riza polishing her gun, Havoc trying to make a castle out of playing cards, and Breda, Falman and Fuery were arguing and making another bet ..And Roy was looking aimlessly out the window (unless he wants to do some paperwork for a change..).

_Riiiing Riiiiing (or whatever sound a phone makes...)_

Roy pulled himself together, reached over to the corner of his desk and picked up the phone.  
"General Mustang speaking"

"You can drop the formalities Roy, it's me", Maes said cheerfully on the other line

Roy sighed yet again, "What do you want Maes?"

"Oh just checking in, have you told everyone the exciting news yet?"

"No, and I'm not planning on telling them yet."

"Aww why not? And besides Chris has a right to know who his new daddy is!", Maes laughed "And overall just because you should!"

Roy glanced over at Chris, who was sitting by Riza, watching her polish her gun.  
"I'll tell them before I leave..." he grumbled

"You sure about that Roy? You maaaay regret that, just tell them now!..." Maes grinned. He's always got something up his sleeve...

"I'm sure Maes...Anything else?"

"Get yourself a good w-" And Roy hung up the phone harshly before Maes was able to finish that sentence.

"Who was that Chief?" Havoc asked as he light another one of his cigarettes.

"Nobody..."

A few more boring, office hours passed by...And Roy still didn't tell anyone, and wasn't planning on doing so until he absolutely HAD too. Unless...Somebody else was to tell the news...

And then...The phone rang again..And Roy of course answered again...  
"General Musta-"

"Well Roy I'm gonna come by the pick up those, you-know-what papers! See ya in a bit!" Maes quickly declared then hung up.

Roy hung up the phone and sighed. He gathered up the adoption papers, and waited for Maes to suddenly burst in the room or something along the lines of that.

A few minutes passed by and then Maes finally strolled into the room. "Sorry I'm late Roy!"

And whenever Maes just...Popped in like that, it made Roy pretty agrivated. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Hughes???"

"Well sorry about that..." he apologized, "I just needed to pick up those important papers, that's all!!" Maes said the last part louder, obviously trying to create attention...You starting to see where this is going now?

"Hughes!" Roy exclaimed, he was starting to figure out what Maes was trying to do.

"Sir, what important papers is he talking about?" Riza asked curiously as she looked up from her work for a moment.

"Oh, Riza so you haven't heard?" Maes started

"No...Heard what?", by this time everybody was looking up from their work at the moment to see what Maes was talking about.

"Hughes D-"

"Roy's adopting Chris!!!" Maes shouted out to everyone

Everybody's mouth just dropped...

"W-who's adopting me?" Chris stuttered

"That guy right over there" Maes pointed at Roy as he walked over at picked up the adoption papers from his desk and walked out of the room. But popped his head through the doorway in for a split second and quickly added "By the way Roy, you're welcome" and was off.

Havoc had a grin from ear to ear, "So Chief, you're adopting the kid? Or should I call you 'Daddy Mustang' instead?"

"Why the change of heart, Mustang? I've never seen this side of you before." Breda joined Havoc with teasing.

"Are you sure you can handle a child?" Fuery stuttered

"I don't know, he can't even handle his paperwork" said Falman.

"I'll say he'll probably get fed up with the kid and incinerate him too!" Breda laughed .The four kept going on...and on...and on...Until...

"That's enough!!" Roy shouted as he slammed his fist onto his desk

"What got him pissed off?" Breda whispered into Havoc's ear. Havoc shrugged.

"Sir...Can you just explain to us why you've made this choice?" Riza asked calmly

"Maes..." he replied

"Ahh.." Everyone nodded, apparantly they know Maes can pretty much convince someone to do just about anything.

A few more hours passed and no one said a word. Let's say it's...6:00 P.M. right about now and everyone probably had about another hour's work of paper. While everyone was off actually focused on getting their work done early. A certain somebody bursted through the doors yelling:

"WHAT THE HELL GENERAL!?!" And maybe you've guessed it, it's Edward Elric (Followed by Al)

Ed stormed right up to Roy's desk "What do you want? I told you I was in Resembool visiting somebody, but I got a call saying 'General Mustang wants to see immediantly, it's urgent!'" Ed said in a what-the-heck or with a pissed off tone.

Roy yawned and look up from paperwork "Oh...Sorry Fullmetal, didn't see you there behind my desk."

This struck a nerve.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT-SIZED SHRIMP!?!" Ed yelled and went into one of his tantrums again while Al, (who now has his body back by the way) had to restrain him back like usual.

"Nobody said that...:" Everyone else said in unison

"Ya well you were all thinking it!"

"Well Fullmetal I guess you're height's as short as your temper." said Roy calmly with that famous smirk on his face.

"Grrr...Stop acting so smug General Bastard!!!!!" Ed yelled back once again.

"No profanity Edward." Riza said with a slight 'I'll shoot you' hint in her voice

Ed looked around to Riza and noticed Chris by her. Ed raised a brow and asked  
"Who's the kid?"

"This is Chris, he's the General's new son" Riza started, "Hughes got him to adopt Chris, do you have a problem with that Edward?"

Ed blinked. He kept repeating the first part over and over in his mind: General's new son. About a minute later Ed started bursting out laughing. "Hahaha! Feel sorry for that unfortunate kid!"

"Brother stop being rude!" said Al. Oh and for those who care, Al has his body back but he's a tad taller than Ed.

And Ed continued to laugh even harder until he heard that all too familiar:

_Click_

He didn't even have time to look over as a few bullets flew right past his head. Ed slowly twitched his head over to Riza and said "Heh...I'll stop now..."

Riza put the safety back on and put the gun away. Chris, of course was shy, and was still standing by Riza...Sort of in a way where he didn't want to be bothered. And judging by the way he looks, Chris is sort of frightened by Ed.

"Well as long as Chris isn't like the General then I'll get along with him." Ed straightened up and casually walked over to Chris and bent down a bit so they were both eye-to-eye. "Hi, I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alc-"

Then suddenly, right then and there, the 8-year old Chris Hale, or should I say, Chris Mustang, punched Ed right in the side of his face. Yes, he punched the one the only "Living Legend of the People" Edward Elric.

There was silence for a few seconds...Followed by "What the frick General! Is this what's so urgent?! To get beaten up by your kid? Well hell with this!" Ed yelled to the top of his lungs and stormed out the door. Al quickly saluted to Roy before going after his brother "Excuse us General.."

Roy on the other hand looked at Chris with an intrigued look on his face. _'I think Chris and I are gonna get alone just fine...'_

"Chris...Why did you punch Edward?" Riza asked with curiousity

Chris just shrugged "I dunno...He scared me, I guess?"

Apparantly Maes was walking by Roy's office, and since Ed obvious didn't shut the door behind him on his way out, Maes decided to stop and chat for two reasons: 1. He loves to stop by on any day, and 2. He needed to tell Chris something.

So yes, Maes casually strolled on in and asked, "Hey, I just walked by Ed and he didn't look too happy. What did I miss?"

"You missed everything..." Fuery sighed.  
"I'll say.." Falman agreed

"Chris got his arm and was like, 'wham!' right in Ed's face!!!" Breda exclaimed, being sure to include sound effects in the 'wham!' part of it.

"The kid's got guts that's all I'll say..." Havoc simply put.

Maes nervously stratched the back of his head. "Well, heh...I just need to talk to Chris for a second, okay?" he quickly pulled Chris out of the room, shut the door and and pulled him away.

"Okay Chris I need your help" he said as he looked left and right, making sure no one else is around.

"Uhh help with what?" The dark haired boy asked

"Help with this little...'project' I'm working on..."

_--------Meanwhile--------_

"Gah! Damn Mustang!" Ed started, "He needs to get over his god complex! Hell, his kid's gonna end up the same as him!"

"Edward, stop acting like a child. You didn't even give him time to tell us what was so 'urgent'!" Al argued

"Well hell with it! It's probably some damn mission he's too lazy to go on himself, lazy bastard..."

"I don't care! We're still going back to apologize whether you like it or not!"

"Apologize to who? All we're gonna hear is 'Oh you seem shorter than last time? Did you shrink Fullmetal? Why I'd say-'" Ed suddenly stopped as he heard a few voices talking nearby. Being sneaky and all...He popped his head around the corner and saw Maes telling Chris something. He quickly pulled back around the corner and told Al to be quiet, then the two brothers started eavesdropping the conversation...

"So here's what we do..." Maes pulled out a notebook to draw all this out, "First of all...Get to hear, do this, talk to her..." he explained as he started doodle it out on the notebook paper (let's just say Maes isn't the best drawer in the world...)

Chris nodded, "So just start out with doing that? And going with her?"

"Yup! This is just the first step... Then eventually Roy WILL be together with Riza! And hopefully they'll get married, and have a kid named after me!" Maes cheered happily, but nevertheless became serious once again "But don't tell anyone else, we don't need any more involved...Yet..."

Chris nodded once again and then Maes and Chris went back into the General's office.

Ed peered around the corner to see they were gone. "Hahaha they're trying to get those two together?? Ahahaha!?!?!" Ed laughed a tad too loud.

Al quickly put his hand over his brother's mouth "Brother! Be quiet we're not even suppose to know!"

Ed struggled from Al's grasp and freed himself, "Well you know what? I bet everyone else is in on this!...Well except for the bastard and Hawkeye of course..."

"Brother you're impossible..." Al shook his head with disappointment

"Hmm I suppose I won't tell anyone about Hughes' plan yet...And I'm still not apologizing to General Sarcasm!" and Ed scrambled off

"Wait Edward!!!" and Al ran after his brother.

_-------Roy's Office-------_

When Maes and Chris scurried back into the office Roy noticed a cheesy-fake smile on Maes's face.

"So...What did you two talk about out there?" Roy asked suspiciously

"Ermm...Just filling Chris in about Elysia's birthday party!!! And boy does he sound excited about it!" Maes replied back

Chris just sat there for a second, then played along in a fake acting tone "Oh..Yes..Can't wait!"

"Great well sense you've got all that sorted out let's go, I can't believe I've gotten all my paperwork done early..." Roy said as he grabbed his coat which was dangling from the coat rack, and opened the door, but turned around to notice Chris wasn't following.

"Uhhh...Well... " Chris stuttered

"Roy give'em a break! He just met you and probably doesn't trust you enough yet." Maes said

"What's that suppose to mean, Hughes?"

"Hmm...Well I'm just saying maybe you should let Chris go home with Riza for the night. And then you can get ready for your first day of parenting tomorrow!" Maes smiled seeing how this is all going so far

"I don't mind, Sir." Riza added. Of course she wouldn't mind taking care of him for the night, she's already grown attachted to him.

Chris became excited "Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee????" he begged with those huge puppy dog eyes that are hard to say no to.

"Uhh...Sure...Why not?" Roy said, "See you tomorrow I guess. C'mon Maes if you drove me here you can drive me back"

"Sure thing Roy." Maes smiled. He looked down at Chris and quickly nodded, then followed Roy out the door. From the hallway in the distance you could hear 'Oh Roy did I ever show you this picture of Elysia?"

Watching everyone else in the office was getting ready to head out Chris seemed to be in a pretty good mood.

Riza grabbed her coat and Hayate's leash **(ya i forgot to talk about Hayate in the last chapter, sorry about that)  
**"C'mon Chris, let's go"

"Coming!" Chris called out as he followed behind Riza _'Step one's done...Now I need to get to Step Two of Maes's plan...'_

As Chris and Riza were at a far enough range away from the office...Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Fuery continued to talk about the bet on whether or not 'Riza's going soft' or not. Then they got ready to leave, and headed home.

While Chris followed behind Riza he had a cheerful, bright smile on his face. And by the look on his face.. He's gonna have fun with "Operation Get Roy A Wife"

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? I feel like it could've been better, but I wanna hear your opinion .. Well anyways please review! Reviews make me oh so happy and joyful! Plus reviews keep me going!!! (and besides reviews from Jack and Kmn because I know those two in real life) And hmmm...Oh ya and since I mentioned that school started already for me well our algebra teacher gives us waaaay too much homework!! But I'll try to update(for those of you who want to see the next chapter that is..) as soon as possible.  
If you review you all would deserve little virtual polvoron candy thingys!!(Those are soooo good, but they're from the Philippines, so you probably don't know what they are haha, anywho, review!)**


	4. Ograw And A Backup

**A/N: Yo! Thanks for all the reviews!! Wootness! All of you get some tastey polvorons!!!! And Whoa!!! This took me waaay longer to update than I thought...I blame algebra class and testing, ugh... Yeah, we just got done with these tests that help determine what classes we get for our freshman year of high school, I can't wait till high school!!! wooo! mainly because of all the electives you get! and because i'll be with all my friends from other schools and stuff haha ( and as long as I don't end up in advanced algebra...I'm good lol)**

**Disclaimer: Alas I do not own FMA...No matter how much I would like to...I don't -sits in little sad emo corner-**

"C'mon Riza! Let's hurry it's getting dark!" Chris called out as he started running down the sidewalk in front of him. After Riza and Chris left work, Riza realized that Chris needed an extra change of clothes and what not so they stopped at a few stores before heading home.

Riza was falling a tad bit behind. But I would be too if I was carrying a few bags plus keeping a hold of my dog. "I'm Coming! Just slow down, do you even know where you're going?"

As soon as Chris heard this he started slowing down from running, to walking, and then just stopping for a few moments. This gave Riza the time to catch up. "Err...No...Umm where do you live, again?" Chris asked as he looked up and grinned sheepishly.

This made Riza chuckle somewhat, "Just follow me, we're almost there." And Chris followed behind her obediently.

Shortly after, Riza pulled out her key to the apartment, unlocked the door and opened it. It was a good apartment, probably good enough for just two people. As you walked in there's a small walk in area that's connected to the living room and kitchen. To the left side of the living room is the door to one bedroom, and to the right side of the living room was the door to another room. The bathroom was located next to Riza's room. Though it was kinda small and somewhat plain, this was enough space to keep Riza and Hayate content. **(Yeah her apartment is suppose to resemble my aunt's apartment..But I suck at explaining what it looks like lol)**

Riza entered followed by Chris, she set the bags down in the living room, took Hayate off his leash, then walked into the kitchen. Chris walked through the door and looked around at his surroundings. He walked into the kitchen and watched Riza cook while carrying on a small conversation.

An hour quickly passed by and the two were already finished eating their dinner. Riza was sitting in the living room by a lamp, reading some touch-feely romance book. Chris was sitting on the couch when he started, "So Riza...Do you like your single life?"

Riza didn't look up from her book as she replied, "Yes it's alright...Is there a reason why you asked?"

"Ohh no reason, just curious is all...I mean, I thought a _pretty_ lady you like would've gotten married by now." Chris always liked to try to suck up to people, at least when the situation called for it.

"No, I... don't need to get married...Uhh...work... is always in the way." Riza stammered, _It's kind of odd talking to a kid about this stuff..._ Riza thought.

"But isn't there someone that's usually on your mind?" he asked, then glanced down at Hayate, who was stretched out lazily on the floor in front of him, "Besides your dog" he quickly added

"Err...Well..." Riza stuttered, _I do think about the General often, but would that mean?... No. It doesn't. It's not like I'm in love with the General, but I am implying it somehow?...No. I can't. I work with him so it wouldn't be appropriate. I'm just the Lieutenant and he's my superior...Right? _Riza pondered on this as she blankly stared down at her book.

"Well?...Is there someone on your mind?" Chris asked, _Maybe I'm finally getting somewhere!_

Riza snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head, "No...Can't seem to think of anyone in particular. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a quick shower before heading off to bed."

Chris put on one of his fake smiles as he watched Riza depart to the bathroom.  
_Darn it! So close!...Should I call Maes and ask what to do now?...He said that part should've gone without a problem, that liar. _Chris thought as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, it read 9:49 on it. _Well as long as Riza doesn't notice me trying to call someone, I'm in the clear!_

There were two phones in the apartment, one in Riza's room, and one in the kitchen. Chris thought this might be a tad difficult since the you can see who's in the kitchen from the bathroom door, but it shouldn't be a problem, right? Chris slowly got up from the couch, **(cue the mission impossible music)** he went flat on the ground and started to crawl, being all sneaky and spy-ish, and making it seem way more complicated than it really is. He quickly made his way into the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and then...

"Chris.." Riza called from the bathroom, ut-oh.

This made Chris jump. He quickly dropped the phone and put his hands behind his hand, like he was being arrested.  
"W-what?!?"

"Chris...Next time, remember to put the toliet seat _down _after you used it..." Riza replied

Chris sighed with relief, "Ok..I'll remember that" Chris made one glance towards the bathroom door, after a few moments he could hear the shower going. He picked the phone back up, _Wait!...What's Maes's number?...He told me earlier today...Maybe? Oh well, I thiiiiiink i know it..._

Chris thought for a moment and dialed a number. He waited for a moment then someone answered.

"Hello?..." the person answered. Chris realized who it was, and it wasn't Maes. Chris just stood there with a flustered look on his face _Ooops..._

"Hello! Who is this?! Answer me!" Shouted on the other line was the one the only: General Roy Mustang. "If this is some prank I'll burn you to a crisp, now who is this???"

"Eeeeeppp!!" Chris squealed and quickly hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello!? Grr.." Roy became frustrated and hung up the phone, "Dumbass prank callers." he mumbled

After that little fiasco, Chris peeked over the kitchen counter and saw the bathroom door open. _Ahh! Nothing's going right today!_ He thought as he darted down behind counter, _Uhh what now?? what now_!?!

He slowly made his way up and to look over the counter, only to see Riza right in front of him, trying to look over the counter where he was "What are you up to?...And did I hear you squeal or yell a little bit ago?" she asked suspiciously

Chris blinked and looked around. "No, I umm...I was..." Chris looked around to find a desperate excuse, he looked down to see his way out of this mess, "TASTING!... The dog food! Yes and.. I was complaining.. how it tastes so bland you know? Heh, no wonder why people don't eat that stuff!!!" He said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

It was a stupid answer, but stupid enough to work I suppose. "Well...Alright then. Start getting ready for bed. I'll prepare the other room for you and you can sleep there tonight." Riza started walking towards the guest bedroom, then added "Oh, and stay out of Hayate's food." And she was off.

Chris sighed heavily. _Well, I guess Maes can know tomorrow, _he concluded as he walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for bed. After a few moments he exited the bathroom and headed into the guest bedroom. This room had a guest bed, a dresser, some end tables, a bookcase, and a shelf mounted on the wall that had some pictures rested on it. One of the pictures consisted of a young teenage girl holding up a hand gun. _That's Riza, I just know it, _he thought as he sat on the edge of the bed swinging his legs back and forth.

Riza yawned, "Now wake me up if you need anything, got it?"

Chris nodded and got under the bed sheets, " 'Night! I'll be sure to wake up tomorrow early so you won't be late for work! Don't worry!" he happily called off.

Riza gently smiled, "Ok, Good night." Riza turned on the lamp on the end table, turned off the main light, and closed the door.

* * *

The early, bright sun shone through the small window and onto Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's face. She groaned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and started getting ready for another day at HQ,_ I hope getting Chris awake won't be too much trouble,_ she thought as she changed into her uniform, clipped up her hair, and walked out her bedroom door. She yawned, and went into the guest bedroom. She saw Chris sitting at the edge of the bed, all ready to go. "Glad to see you're actually awake." Riza said 

"Yup, told ya it wouldn't be a problem waking me up...Hey can I ask you something?"

Riza raised a brow, "Depends on the question..."

"Well..." Chris jumped off the bed and walked over to the dresser. He reached at the top of it and pulled off a slingshot and a bag of small pebbles, "Are these yours?" he asked as he handed Riza the items

Riza looked down at them and smiled, "Yes, actually these were mine when I was a kid." She looked down at Chris and asked, "Do you want them?"

Chris's face lit up as a grin formed on his face. He nodded.

Riza slightly grinned and said, "I suppose you can have them. On two conditions" She held up her index and middle fingers, "One, you don't hit anyone for no reason..And two, as long as you have good aim."

Chris looked pleased and nodded, "Got it." She handed him the slingshot and the pebbles, then walked back into the living room.

Riza glanced at the clock and said, "C'mon let's go, we don't want to late." She grabbed her guns, her bag, and waited by the door for Chris.

He nodded and trailed behind her as they walked to HQ.

* * *

_Meanwhile...Somewhere several blocks away from HQ..._

"Maes can you drive any faster?! At this rate we're gonna be late like yesterday.." Roy grumbled as he watched the scenery go by as Maes drove.

"Sorry Roy, at least I'm not a reckless driver like you! We could get killed with your driving, I mean really! You have no intention to slow down, AND last time you almost ran over a squirrel." Maes complained

"Oh well, there's enough squirrels in the world, big deal..."

Maes suddenly put on his famous grin, "So Roy, what'd you think of having Chris as a son?"

"Don't mind it."

"Well..Don't you think since he's got a father he should have a mother too? Face it Roy! It's time for you to get a-"

Roy abrutly turned to face him and threatened, "Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence." and Roy gave Maes a cold, evil-looking glare.

"Or what? Do you think you would seriously _enjoy _turning your friend into a pile of ashes?" Maes teased.

Roy shrugged, "Don't knock it till ya try it I guess..." Roy slipped on his gloves and postioned his finger, ready to snap.

"I was being sarcastic Roy!! I mean c'mon!" Maes pleaded, "Besides it was only a suggestion...And you know..He's _really _happy around Riza."

"What are you suggesting?" Roy sighed

"Well...Let me just ask you, what do you truly, seriously, think of Riza? As a friend, a person you work with, or something else??" Maes grinned, _Hopefully this goes well without getting any serious injuries..Or burns.._

Roy thought for a moment, _Hmm what do I think of Riza? I mean, I kinda have this feeling and..Well...Hmm...What should I say Maes is wanting an answer now! But what if I do love her? But I never said that I did, but is that what I'm trying to say? I'll just answer truthfully. She's my friend and subordinate...Right?_

"Well Roy? What'd ya think?"

Roy snapped out of his thoughts, "I think she's a good friend. I mean, she saved my ass millions of times."

"Now is that your final answer?" Maes asked like he was the host of 'Who wants to be a millionaire?'

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You sure now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"100 percent sure?"

"Yes..."

"You're not gonna change your answer? Because I'll let you change it."

"Damn it Maes! I'm sure! So stop hasseling me and keep driving! We're going to be late...Again!"

* * *

_Meanwhile...At Central HQ, 7:00 A.M._

"Listen, Al..I don't see why we should keep this a secret!" Edward Elric said as he stomped his way towards Roy's office

"Because we weren't even suppose to know about Hughes's plan! Shouldn't we just go to him first?" Alphonse said as he followed behind Ed.

"Well then hurry up! He's probably in Roy's office again so we'll just ask him right then and there." Ed started running through the hallways towards his destination.

"Brother! Wait!"

Ed made it to Roy's office before Al was able to catch up, he pushed open the doors yelling "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR PLAN?!" Ed blinked as he only saw Havoc, Fuery, Falman, and Breda talking to one another.

Havoc lit his cigarette and asked, "Care to share something with us Ed?"

"Brother! Hey!" Al finally caught up with him and noticed everyone in the room. Al sighed, "Nice going Ed.."

"Heh...Hey everybody, I was just walking by to check on some of my favorite people!" Ed waved at them and gave an awkward smile.

"Ed, the look on your face is a dead give away. Now seriously what did you mean by 'Your Plan?'" Havoc asked.

"Ya Fullmetal, we won't tell anyone." Breda added.

Ed sighed,_ Maes might kill me for this..._, he thought as he started explaining to them Maes's plan they overheard. After several moments, he was done explaining it all. "So that's it." Ed concluded.

The group just sat there, in dead silence until Fuery said, "S-so they don't know that we know?.."

"Nope, now be sure none of you say a word about anything! Like I mentioned, Mr. 'Family Obsessed' doesn't know I know this, so keep it on the down low." Ed whispered...loudly

"But..Ed" said Havoc pointing behind Ed.

"No buts! Hughes doesn't know that we know!!" Ed replied

And who else but "Mr. 'Family Obsessed'" was standing right behind Ed, "What don't I know?" Maes asked. Thankfully Roy wasn't in the room, he was in the bathroom at the moment. While Riza had just now walked into the building. So yes, thankfully they weren't there to hear part of Ed's explanation of Maes's plan.

Ed spun around to see Maes. How could he not notice him there? "Heh...About that.."

"Ed eavesdropped on your plan." Al tattle-tailed as he and everyone else pointed at Ed.

Ed looked around at everyone with a pissed off look on his face, "What'd I do?!"

Maes sighed, "Ok, so you all know about Operation Get Roy A Wife?" Everyone nodded. "Ok then, if Roy or Riza is around and you're kinda talking about it, just refer to it as Ograw."

"Og...What?" Breda said, everyone except for Al had a dumbfounded look on their face.

Ed thought for a moment then yelled, "OH I KNOW WHAT THAT IS!". All eyes were now on Ed. "It sounds like a shampoo company to me! Am I smart or what?"

Wow.

"Brother..Ograw, it probably stands for Operation Get Roy A Wife, right?" Al guessed.

"Yup, good job Al. At least one of you is smart enough to figure that out..." Maes gave Al a thumbs up while giving the rest a "you're-in-the-military-you-should've-figured-what-ograw-was" kinda look

"So...What now?" Havoc asked. There was a few moments of silent thinking before Maes answered.

"First things first. Don't tell anyone, NOT ANYONE about Ograw, got it?" Everyone nodded once again. "Well, I'll wait till Riza brings Chris up. If he got what we needed last night then this plan should go pretty good. If not..Then I got another plan up my sleeve!"

Not too long after, Riza, Roy, and Chris made their way up to the office. Roy, after being threatened by Riza, started his paperwork. Maes made up some lousy excuse to get Chris out of the room and talk about 'Ograw'.

"What?!?" Maes exclaimed, "What do you mean she didn't say anything."

"That's just it!..She didn't say she loved him!...She's just in denial right?" Chris answered

"Ya I guess so...Roy didn't say anything either."

Chris sighed heavily, "I guess your plan didn't work after all..."

"Don't fret! I think I know what we can do.." Maes got his brain going at it again.

"What is it?"

"Well..You know Elysia's birthday's tomorrow, right?". Chris nodded. "If we can get them both there, I think I have a back up plan" Maes grinned.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I kinda rushed through writing this last minute..So like I said before, SORRY! Reviews are very much appreciated! And this time you get waffles..with syrup! (and maybe with some polvorons on the side..hehe) YUM! I'll try to update whenever I can, which I hope will be soon! But I'll try, And I gotta go march for our school marching band in a parade tomorrow (plus play during the pre-game show for the football game...) so wish me luck! **


	5. Bonding and The First Ograw Meeting

**A/N: Hi!!! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Sorry that I don't post your names on here, I probably will next time. And now I'm gonna try to reply my reviews, it's not that I'm not appreciative of your thoughts, just lacked time lately. Anddd Thank you guys for like 1300 hits! Not sure if that's considered alot or not, I just didn't think I'd get that many yet haha. By the by, I am so so so so soooo sorry!!! I shouldn't blame school for this. So I'll blame my algebra teacher once again (though she has been merciful lately). Didn't have alot of free time lately and I apologize, and volleyball season is starting in January!! I love volleyball! Anyways, I hope this chapter's good enough for you guys! I'm going to try something different and kinda go into other's POV.**

**Oh...And for this fanfic, Elysia/Ed's birthday is gonna be in December. Because if you saw the episode when it was Ed's birthday and Elysia was born, blah, blah, blah, it was snowing, alot. So I say it's in December! Mwuahaha! Now then, enough babbling, start reading!**

**Disclaimr: Sigh, no I do not own FMA or Roy for any matter, but I do own Chris! **

* * *

_Chris's POV_

Home. That's where I'm supposedly going now. Roy Mustang's home is now being shared with me. Why? Who knows. These past few days have been unbelievable. Everything this past few days has been pure luck! Survived my abusive father. Luck. Found by one of Amestris' elite snipers. Luck. Adopted by _the_ General Roy Mustang, and met _the_ Elric brothers. Wow. I guess it's luck. Though, in the past without bad luck I wouldn't have any type of luck at all. What made me so lucky? Maes even told me that convincing Roy to adopt me was a pure miracle itself. Now I get to live in the general's mansion, or what Ed would say, the smug General Bastard's oversized cardboard box. I get the feeling Ed and Roy don't get along...

I sat in the back seat glancing out of the window, watching scenery go by while 'my daddy' and Maes were talking. Didn't exactly catch what they were talking about, military business or something like that.

I let out a big sigh as a fiddled with Riza's slingshot in my hand. This thing has stuck with me all day since she gave it to me. Even though it may have caused some lesser injuries to Roy and Jean today... But that's a different story! As long as Roy doesn't take it away from me and go into the strict-terminator-father mode then I'm good. With a plus that I have to get Roy and Riza together, I hope they do. Riza would be a great mom.

We pulled up to Roy's house-mansion. Maes opened the car door for me as I jumped out. "Aren't you just excited?!" Maes asked me enthusiastically. "I guess.."I replied back as I looked up at the enormous house. I just now took the time to realize it. It was a big white house, with those old detailed styles on the side. Not much to say, but wow was it huge.

Maes also told me it'd be a good idea to start 'bonding' with Roy.

Ick.

The thought of me actually doing some father-son bonding and enjoying it started to make me feel mentally ill. _Pretending_ to like something just to make your dad happy was my thought of 'bonding'.

We all entered the into the house, or should I say mansion, and Maes said "Now Roy, I'll be back in a few hours to pick up Chris. I need him to help me...You know...With some stuff.."

Roy shrugged, "Sure, suit yourself. Although should I even ask what you two are planning?" He raised a brow and gave us a suspicious look. I myself didn't like that look.

Might as well speak up. "I was going to help plan out a surprise for Elysia." Even though we were really meeting up with the others and were planning out some of the 'Ograw' ideas for tomorrow.

Roy sighed "Alright then..."

Maes started making his way to the door. "Okay, well...Until then," He quickly darted right out the door, "See ya!"

Then there was silence. I swear I could hear crickets chirping.

_Riiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing._

So much for silence. Roy ran from the entry way and went through an arch to the dining room, followed by the kitchen. The large, very nice kitchen.

"Hello?...Vironica?...Yes I remember...Oh?..You..What?" He choked out the last words in disbelief and continued, "That's fine...Bye..." He hung up the phone and I heard him curse under his breath.

He sat down by the small bar/counter and sighed.

I walked over and sat by him, "Who was that?..."

"Mahexgirfriend..."

"You're talking too fast, and you're mumbling. Oooo was it your girlfriend??" Hopefully now his ex-girlfriend.

"Yes...Well..My latest ex-girlfriend" Yes!

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss..." Not. I sounded like I was at some funeral, but as long as he bought the act I don't care.

He gave a light smile and ruffled the top of my head a little. I hate it when people do that. They think just because I'm eight, it seems cute.

Silence once again...

"I'm hungry."

Well...Nevermind the silence. I really was hungry.

Roy gave me a blank stare, "You're what?"

"Hungry. It's when you want foo-"

"Ugh, I know what hungry is! Well what do you want to eat?"

"I dunno."

"Well? Just pick something! Anything!" I can tell he was getting frustrated. This parenting thing might be tough for him, but annoying him is fun!

"Uhh...A grilled cheese sandwich!" I've only ate those when my mom was still alive.

He raised a brow. "Grilled cheese?"

"No chopped liver...Of course grilled cheese! Don't tell me you don't know how to make it."

He pondered for a moment, "Well it has been awhile since I made that," he shrugged, "But I'll try I guess..." Was the guy on weed or something? I don't mean to be mean, but grilled cheese. That pretty much explains itself!

A loaf of bread, quarter a block of cheese, and a small kitchen fire later, I finally got my grilled cheese sandwich. Plus, now I know how to use a fire extinguisher! Roy kinda seemed upset after that small mishap.

Roy sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Never again.." he groaned.

"It turned out good though! You wanna try it?" I broke off a piece and handed it to him. He popped it into his mouth and grinned, "It's actually pretty good, it's silly to think that it took that many tries just to make a small sandwich." He laughed and I soon joined in. I guess this is what bonding is. I thought I'd be worse, but I'm actually enjoying it.

I glanced over at the clock while finishing up my sandwich. "Uhh, isn't Maes suppose to be here soon?"

Roy looked at the clock too. "Yes he is."He nervously stratched the back of his head. "I didn't realize it would take a few hours just to make one sandwich...C'mon, I'll show you your room before you head off. It's upstairs."

He got up and walked out of the room as I trailed not to far behind him. We went through another doorway through the other end of the kitchen. This room appeared to be somewhat similar to a ballroom. Basically a place to hold social events or parties. In here, was a large, marble staircase. I was at awe as I saw it, but nevertheless continued to follow behind Roy up the stairs.

Roy opened one of the doors at the end of east hallway and entered my room, "Well, I didn't have a whole lot of time preparing it for you. It's one of my guest bedrooms." I made my way through the door and my jaw immediantly dropped. It wasn't very big, or too small. I actually have my own room! Dark blue covered all around the walls. The room had an off-white carpet and a large window let the moonlight shine into the room. There was a twin sized bed, a desk by the window, a dresser, and some empty shelves and other storage places, waiting to be filled with my belongings. "There's also the bathroom across the hall. My room is right next to the bathroom, so if there's any monsters under your bed or whatever I'll be there if you need anything."

"Wow..."

Roy chuckled, "Well I guess I'm glad you actually like it."

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

Just then we heard someone banging on the door from downstairs, and dang whoever it was, he was loud! Roy's face suddenly became worried. I alaughed to myself, he didn't realize who it was. I on the otherhand, knew right away, but I'll play along. Obviously he thought someone was in trouble, this should be amusing. Roy and I ran down the stairs where the noise continued, followed by a faint _"ROY!!! LET ME IN ALREADY!"_

Roy rushed to the door to see who was on the other side. He opened it, and was followed by a thud. Whoever it was leaned against the door, then fell when the door opened. We looked down to see who had fallen...

His face popped up "Finally! Thought you would never let me in!" Maes Hughes quickly jumped up from the ground and brushed off some dirt from his shoulder.

"HUGHES!!!"

"Drop the formalities Roy, I don't see what you're so upset about..." I sighed, the two of them are best friends, yet they always seem to argue about the dumbest things.

"I thought that...You...Were..." Roy was so frustrated, he couldn't find what words to use.

"He thought you were a person in desperate help." I finished. Maes just laughed. He obviously was amused. Who wouldn't be? Maes and Roy had a small conversation going on. I didn't know what they were mainly talking about. I was paying attention, probably just random things I guess.

A few moments later I was in Maes's car. We were on our way to discuss some official Ograw business. Maes said I'm somehow part of the key to getting Roy and Riza together. Haha, I feel so important! "So, are we meeting at your house or what?" I asked, where else would we meet?

"Nope. Jean and the others said they found a place to meet at. So I let them take care of that this time." Maes gave a small chuckle. I dreaded to see where they picked. I figured it was a place way outta line.

We pulled up to a place called 'Blue Moon'. Blue Moon? Where have a heard that before? I traced back through the memories in my head...Oh yeah! My father used to go the Blue Moon. It served somewhat as an inn, so if my father was really hung over, he would just stay there.Oh, and it was a bar. Wait a minute, a bar?!? Why of all places did they pick a bar?!? Oh well, it's not gonna hurt anything I suppose.

Maes opened the door and we both stepped in. I scanned the place trying to find where the group was. "Hey, there they are!" Maes motioned over to a table right next to the bar. The bartender gave us a welcoming smile.

"Hiya guys, sorry we're late." Maes sat down at their somewhat long table, and I took a seat right next to him.

"Ohh it don't matterrr if yer late! How 'bout 'nother round of beer, ehh?" Jean's speech was slurred as he held one -out of twelve- of his empty beer glasses up.

Ed stood from his seat and slammed his fist to the table, "Put a sock in it already, Havoc! We didn't come here to watch you become drunk all night! Earlier you even pulled your pants down!"

"He's right Jean, I'm cuttin' ya off!" Said the female bartender, clenching her teeth. She walked up to our table making her statement loud and clear for him. For someone who looked so kind earlier, could really be frightening when needed!

"Ohh Charlotte! Dun be like that darlin!" He put his arm around her shoulder and held his glass high.

Charlotte shoved his arm off and pulled away his glass. "I. Am. Cutting. You. Off." She took a tray and placed all the twelve glasses on, then walked behind the bar once again.

"But mah people need meee!" Jean whaled as he threw his arms into the air.

"Calm down there, Jean. We don't need you like this!" Breda made him sit back down.

"But mah people! They want me!" He rested his head down on the table, and said nothing more.

"Well...Now that that matter's over, should we get started?" Maes suggested. Everyone, except Jean, nodded. "Alright now, any ideas in mind? C'mon people, you didn't think I'd make up the plan all by myself, did you?"

"Actually we did think you'd plan it all." Al said. Everyone else nodded in unison. This is gonna be a long night.

Ed casually leaned back into his chair, "Hmm...Here's something. Riza doesn't like the fact that the bastard procrastinates like there's no tomorrow!"

"We can't change that, it's physically impossible." Breda said. Kain nodded in agreement.

"What's...Procrastinate?" I asked. Not my fault I didn't know.

"Procrastinate, verb. To defer action; dely." Falman stated.

"Thank you human dictionary." Breda said sarcastically. "But seriously, this is a pretty hard goal we're asking for here, right?"

"Juss have the chief give'er a ring with uh big ol' fat diamond smacked on teh top." Jean said.

"Now, we can't talk about the wedding yet." Maes pointed to himself. "That's my job to plan."

"So then why do youu get teh funnn job?" Jean countered.

As the two argued about their little dilemma. I gazed blankly out the window. My eyes widened at what I saw, and just when I thought nothing could possibly get any worse!

Roy and some girl. Across the street at the cafe. Probably on some date. Grrr stupid playboy can't get enough, huh?

Ed noticed me eyeing something out the window, he looked in the same direction and you can just see the anger rising in his eyes.

I think a vein just popped.

"What the hell?! THE DAMN BASTARD GOT HIMSELF A LAST-MINUTE DATE?! THAT LOUSY PLAYBOY CAN'T GET ENOUGH CAN HE???"

"This isn't good..." I mumbled

"Damn right this isn't good!" Ed agreed

"Brother, what are you talking about?" Al asked.

"Wait, you're not talking about Roy are you? I could just tell by talking to him tonight that his girlfriend dumped him." Maes said.

"Ha! Then he must've gotten busy because looks like she changed her mind!" Everyone then took a look outside.

"Shit."

"Now what're we gonna do??" Kain suddenly started thinking of all the worse-case scenerios. "What if he and Riza get together, but he's caught two-timing her? Or what if he leaves Riza at the alter for one of the maids of honor? And Roy can't keep a commitment the rest of his life can he???"

"Here's what we're not gonna do, we're not gonna panic got it?" I snapped. I didn't want this whole thing to screw up just because Roy's still screwing around with other women!

"That's right!" Maes slammed his fist to the table, "We are not gonna let this little mishap mess this up."

Jean stood up from his chair. "Because WE. ARE. OGRAW!!!"

"Right! Now we could have-" Maes was cut off as he saw someone enter through the door. Everyone looked over, all shocked. It was Riza! She walked over to the bar and started talking with Charlotte. Either she's an alcoholic drinker that none of us had known about, or Charlotte was a friend of hers. I'd go with the second one, but who knows.

Maes had a grin from ear to ear. Oh boy.

"Riza? Is that you?" Maes boomed throughout the bar.

Riza looked over and blinked surprisingly.

"Come on over here! Wow this is an unexpected surprise!" He chuckled.

"Hey Riza, hows you dooin?" Jean was still drunk. Good thing Charlotte cut him off.

"Hi Lieutenant." Al greeted.

Riza raised a brow, "What are you all doing here?" Riza asked suspiciously.

"Heh, It's actually a funny story." Ed nervously stratched the back of his head. "And a long one I might add..." Kain added.

"We're just all here having a good time! The old gang, plus Chris, minus Roy." Breda exclaimed as he motioned his hand toward all of us.

Riza wondered, "Now that you mention it, where is Roy?"

"Well, he's right across the street," Ed pointed out the window, "With a date."

"Oh... I was suppose to ask him something whenever I got the chance, but I'll just wait till tomorrow" Riza mumbled.

Maes stood up from his seat. "What're you talking about? Roy is with another woman! Are you gonna take that???" He yelled. Heh, Maes...Gotta love'em.

"What's that suppose to mean, Hughes?" Her anger was starting to reach it's boiling point. You can tell by the harsh edge in her voice.

"What he's saying is that, are you gonna let another bitch steal _your _man?" Breda questioned.

Riza crossed her arms "He's not _my _man."

"Okay so you're get let another woman waltz right in and take'em?" Ed joined in. This'll be interesting...

"What am I suppose to do about it? The General can date whomever he wants."

Maes started, "Set him straight! Go in there and ask him whatever you were gonna ask him and if his date gets in the way..."  
"Bitch slap'er...Or pull out your shotgun, whatever works." Ed finished. Everyone else at the table nodded and agreed, trying to push Riza to going to Roy.

Jean got up and put his arm around Riza, "Err if 'nothin goes 'ell, you can always come to meh."

In the blink of an eye, Riza pulled her gun out of nowhere and it was under Jean's jaw.

"You were saying?" She said calmly.

He immediantly pulled his arm away and sat back down. "So are you going over there or what?" I asked. She seemed surprised that I was the one to say that. She smirked and nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna go over there, and I'm gonna ask him what I was gonna ask him!" She immediantly started towards the door.

"Five bucks says she'll forget by the time she gets there." Breda is now starting another betting pool.

One thing's for sure. Riza was jealous over Roy's date. This'll make Ograw go alot smoother.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo What's gonna happen now??? What was she gonna ask him??? Gasp!**** Hope you liked it!! Reviews are very much appreciated! They make me write faster, and this time I'll be sure to reply to them. When you review this time you'll get some...Milk and cookies in spite of the holidays! Haha. Sooooo have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! Just overall, have a happy holiday! Be sure to leave out some milk and cookies for the big guy ;-) lol and of course some dog treats for the reindeer hahaha. Please review and Happy Holidays!!! (like I haven't said Happy Holidays enough already lol)**

**HUZZAH! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!! YEAHHH! Haha. Well until next time, Merry Christmas!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey!**

**Ok, I was making an author's note just letting you know,**

**I'M NOT DEAD.  
My computer kinda crashed in January, which slowed me down a tad.  
(Remember to back up your files!! If you don't it'll end in catastrophe)**

**During the last five months of school, I got rushed and busy (preparing for graduation, etc.)  
Summer's been more hectic than I thought. I went on vacation in June, that took some time away from the computer (Hawaii was beautiful!)**

**I also took an extra required class to get it out of the way for the semester, then there was open gym for volleyball. I'm going to try to post two chapters within the next two weeks. After that is volleyball tryouts (wish me luck!), plus school registration. So I'm going to try to get that out of the way before school.**

**Once I'm getting used to highschool I shall update ASAP!**

**Thank you!  
Just trying to let you in on stuff.**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY PROCRASTINATION!**

**P.S.**

**I did change my pen name to Kathleeners.  
To make a long story short, it somehow became my nickname  
at school after Christmas. So I decided to change it from bazooka-katx3 :D**


	7. Reflections

_**AN: PLEASE READ:**_

_**Wow, it's been awhile. I'm three years older from when I started this story, and I'm a much better writer now. I'm looking back at this story and saw there were sooo many grammar errors and it's bugging the heck out of me. Anyway, contrary to popular belief, no I am not dead. Haha, When I took a break on this story, it was because yet again, my computer got wiped out. I lost all my files from the chapters I wrote for this story, again. I was so frustrated, I took a break for awhile. Beginning of this year, I wanted to start writing again. However, I got a new email between that time, and I forgotten the password to my old email and to this account. So, I started a new account. The pen name for that account is Katalini, and it will be the account I will continue this story on. This will be the last chapter posted from THIS ACCOUNT. The other day, my friend called and said she found this paper with our fanfiction accounts with all our information. I remember when we first created our accounts, we each kept a paper with each other's information, just in case we forgot our passwords. I lost mine, she had hers. The first thing I told her was to get on my account and change my pen name, yet again lol.**_

_**Anyway, I will not quit on the story, and I will finish it! I don't know how long that will take, but we'll see. Since I've somewhat lost track from where I was having this story heading to, it might be awhile until I start making frequent updates. First I will rewrite the chapters, (No major plot changes) Just so I can fix errors and make it seem a bit better within the first two chapters, and make them a bit easier to read. This chapter, however, is just going to be a flashback of how Chris got to meet with Riza. After I have all the chapters rewritten and everything caught up, then I will start continuing the story where I left off on it. **_

_**I'm so sorry for the wait, and I really regret quitting writing for awhile. Anyway, take a visit on my new account, Katalini, I've already started a story on there, and is why I've decided to move this to that account. **_

_**I was originally just going to make this an author's note to let everyone know about all of this, but I learned that they made a rule against that haha. So, finally in two years, I have a new chapter. (For some reason I suspect most of my readers have forgotten this story)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6. Reflections**

My name is Chris. Chris Hale.

I'm just your average, nine year-old boy. I have parents, and a roof over my head. I lived an average life, just as any other boy or girl my age. My daily life was routine in every perfect way. Every morning before I left for school, Mom made sure I had food in my stomach. We had food by the plenty, and she made the best pancakes on earth. As I would leave to walk to school, my parents both gave me their "I love you" and "Have a Nice Day" farewell. In school, I got along with all the kids in my class. My teachers adored me, and I had perfect grades. I participated in every sport and school activity. I appeared to be the perfect student. I'd come home everyday to be greeted happily and lovingly by Mom and Dad. We would eat dinner together, then we would relax in the family room. Occasionally, they would even gladly help with my school work. When it came time, they tucked me into bed and wished me "Sweet Dreams." I'd sleep, wake up, and repeat.

And the thing is, I'd only wish this was all true.

It was the life I'd always dreamed of, but it was out of my reach.

This was my real life:

My name is Chris Hale.

I'm not your average, nine year-old boy. I had parents, but hardly anything to call a roof over my head. My mom passed anyway when I was little, and since then, my house has turned to shambles. I lived a terrible life, unlike other boys and girls my age. My daily life was routine, but no one would wish this life to be theirs. Every morning when leaving for school, I usually left with empty stomach. My dad and I scraped by with food. My mom _did _make the best pancakes, but it's been too long since I had a bite out of one. As I would leave my house, I could hear my father in my his drunken stupor. In school, I only got along with a few kids. Most of the others shunned me. Most of my teachers didn't really care for me, and my grades weren't the best. I hardly ever participated in anything. I appeared to be an invisible student to most of the school.

Relunctantly, I'd come home everyday. If I was lucky, I'd be able to sneak past my dad and hide in my room until the next day. Some days, however, I wasn't lucky.

I was abused and beaten.

My dad was a drunk. He had gotten out of control since my mom passed away.

I thought I'd be stuck like this forever. I thought... There was no escape.

Until the day I met Riza Hawkeye.

The only thing on my mind that day was to get out of my house. When I tried leaving for school, my father had a knife. He was drunk again. I made a run for the door, but not without my dad trying to stop me. Miraculously, I managed to escape. However, I escaped with a deep wound in my shoulder. When I took my first step outside the house, I just kept running as far as I could, hoping it would get me away. I never thought it would get me to someone like Riza.

Now, I have hope. She was kind enough to take me under her wing, to help we when I needed it. For that, I was grateful.

More grateful then I ever have been...

"Chris? Hello? Are you zoning out? Hello?"

I quickly shook my head, leaving my thoughts behind me. We were still in Blue Moon, and we were still planning OGRAW. The group was chatting amongst themselves. Riza just left, about to ask Roy whatever she was going to ask. Breda and Fallman were making various bets. Ed was having a fit about his height, I can only guess someone made another comment about it. Al was trying to calm Ed down. Kain was poking the back of Jean's drunken head, making sure he was alive. All looked well and perfectly normal.

I looked over to the right, finding the source of the questions, only to see Maes Hughes. "You were zoning out for awhile, you okay?" He asked.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, I'm fine! Just thinking about stuff is all."

Maes smiled and ruffled my hair. I still hate it when people do that. "Well, you're going to have a lot to be thinking about soon!" He said cheerfully, "You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Umm.." I thought to myself, tracing through my head to find the answer. I quickly remembered what it was, how could I forget?

My face lit up with excitement as I spoke, "You mean getting Roy and Riza together, right? So I can have a real family again?" This is what I wanted so desperately.

Maes blinked a couple times. Everything was silent for a few seconds. Did I say the wrong thing? That was the answer he was looking for, right?

Suddenly, Maes had a huge grin from ear to ear.

Oh dear, I think I opened a Pandora's box.

"Noooo," he said, shaking his head. Out of nowhere, images of Elysia flashed in front of my face. I was ambushed by photographs! "IT'S ELYSIA'S BIRTHDAY SOON!" Maes yelled throughout the bar. This attracted weird looks from surrounding customers.

He continued waving Elysia's pictures in the air, "My little girl! It's her birthday soon!" He quickly stopped and had a serious look on his face, he pointed right at me saying, "You better be thinking of what you're getting her!" He spun around and faced the table, everyone stopped what they were doing and raised a brow at Maes. Except for Jean, of course, he was still out cold.

"That goes for all of you!" He said, flailing his finger toward the group.

I sighed to myself. If only I had met this group sooner.

* * *

**_Sooo I know that this chapter wasn't much, and it only explains Chris' background. However, when I get to the next chapter, everything will be back on track! First, please visit my new fanfiction account, Katalini. .net/u/2219226/Katalini_**

**_I'm going to have the full explanation on my Author Info, so future readers who stumble upon this story from this account will know it's been moved due to complicated, confusing, and odd reasons. I apologize for any inconvience! I'm sorry you guys :O Hopefully when I rewrite everything all will be well once again!_**


End file.
